


Come Down from the Edge

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternia High, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, EriSol - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck, Sadstuck to the Max, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical Sadstuck Humanstuck High School AU Erisol in which Eridan is just done with it all; done with the bullying and the neglect and the pain. And in which another student, Sollux, is mysteriously attracted to the troubled teen.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings.  
> Enjoy!

I picked up the marker and drew another X on the calendar. April 13th come and gone. Another day still alive. 

I set the marker back down and begin selecting my books for first period. It's history. I love history. So many different stories.

I shut my locker and adjust my clothes. Pulling my books close to me, I turn to leave but not before being shoved back into the lockers.

A fist was clenched tight into my hair, pressing my head back into the metal. "Going somewhere Ampora?" a deep voice growled at me. 

"I'm trying to go to class, E-Equius," I stammer out. 

"E-Eqwius," he mocks me. His friends all laugh. He knocks my books out of my hand, sending papers across the hall. "Gog, you're such a suck up Ampora."

He let's go of me. I breath in deeply. 

"I bet you quite literately kiss Professor Sratch's ass, don't you?" he asks. He has his girlfriend, Nepeta, on his arm now. Her strange fanged teeth glint at me as if she could actually tear out my throat with them. 

I ignore him and lean down to begin picking up my books. He is not impressed by this. He sharply kicks me in the side, knocking the breath out of me. I fall back onto the lockers again. 

Equius laughs. "You're such a weakling Ampora. You'll never be as STRONG as the rest of us normal students. You should just give up." And with that he finally walks away, Nepeta and the rest of the company in tow. 

I have regained my breath by now and I shakily start picking up my scattered stuff. The hallway is mostly empty now. Only a few late students here and there. I hurry to make it to class. 

I am barely in the doorway before the bell rings. Professor Scratch gives me a look out of his eerily too white eyes. I bow my head and take my seat. 

I close my eyes for a few moments before pulling out my things for notes. _Just seven more hours._ I repeat in my head. _Just seven more hours._


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Bullying
> 
> I wrote Sollux's lisp to the best I could.

The first three periods go by without flaw. Nobody trips me. Nobody bugs me. All is calm in Alternia High School. 

Fourth period changes that. The first thing I hear when I walk in the room is "Hey look! The faggots here for class! How's it going gay boy?"

I swallow and don't look up as I slide into my seat on the front row. 

"Oh come on! Don't ignore me Eriden! I'm just trying to have a little fun! It's all smiles back here. No harm. Right girls?" I hear female mourners of yes of course and oh yeah defiantly. 

"Wriska, just leawe me alone," I say not being able to pronounce my V's right. 

A wad of paper hits the back of my head. "Hey! Be nice, fag. She's done nothing wrong! I would know, I'm on the school's junior cops team." It's Terezi, one of Vriska's dogs. 

I don't respond. 

I hear the scrape of a chair and a ruffle of clothes alerts me of a presence behind me. 

"Hey, listhen, thothes doucthes mesth with me all the time. If you ignore them, they sthop."

I turn around to see a bizarre looking boy grinning at me. He has multi-colored eyes; one hazel, one blue. 

He notices me staring. "My eyesth yeah?" he says, "They're genetic Thollux, by the way." He sticks out a hand. I look at his hand and then look up at his face. 

"I don't need your help," I snap and turn back around just as Mr. Noir walks in and begins the lesson. 

The Sollux kid, it seems, is unfazed by my cold shoulder and remains in the chair behind me. Through the entire class period, he would doodle something in the corner of his notes, tear it off, and give it to me. By the end of the class, I had a dozen or so little drawings of smiley faces and flowers and animals. 

As the bell rang for next period, I shoveled all the sketches into the trash can. 

Except one. I kept one small little bumble bee that had two more wings than usual. It had the dorkiest little grin on it's face and a little speech bubble that had it saying "Bee Your2elf!" 

I kept it because it was the first thing that had made me smile in a long time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for KK's mouth.

Lunch was the usual. I sat outside in the courtyard on this one wall far away from the cafeteria building. I glared at the sandwich in my lap until it became gross to look at; my appetite wasn't there anyway. 

I loved this wall. I named it Eridan's Wall because no one even knew about it. It's hard to scale, but once your at the top, you're obscured from the public eye, but still gave you a good view. 

I liked watching people from up here. Most people came out of the cafeteria in their little groups, talking or laughing or sometimes shouting at each other. Everyone kind had their own little spot in the courtyard. The cliché preps stood in the middle; letterman jackets and mini-skirts donned proudly. The rebel punks hung out under the oak trees with their dyed hair and lips rings and nose rings and eyebrow rings. The nerds pull out their textbooks and fancy calculators and sit at the picnic tables doing their Trig 6 or French Comp 4 or whatever they do. 

I sit here watching over and think– no I _know_ – or at least hope– it will be my last time I ever do so.

As my eyes skim over all the students, they catch on one particular. It was the kid from my earlier class. What was his name? Sollux? I still have his little bee drawing. 

He was hanging out with two other kids; one had his face buried in his phone, a scowl on his face and the other was a girl who walked on her toes ans stared into space as if lost in thought. Sollux was telling the girl some story-- his hands flying around and his face expressive. The group took a strange route around the courtyard. They walked at the very edge of the wall, following it's every groove. As they walked, I frantically realized they would be walking right under Eridan's Wall. They would see me and they would take away my privacy. I grabbed at my bag planning to jump down and flee. But as I slung it over my back, one of the books fell out and landed on the ground below. 

"Whoa, what'sth that?" Sollux ran up and picked up the book. "Hey AA!" he called. "Don't you take thisth clasth? Sthoce-oalogy?"

"No," her voice was hollow and reminded me of what a ghost's voice would sound like. "I take biology. Ribbit."

The kid began flipping through my book. He turned to the front page and squinted at my hand writing. "Eridan Am-Ampora? That'sth a mouthful."

"Because 'Thollux Captor' isn't?" the kid with the phone finally looked up, imitating Sollux's lisp. His voice was scratchy and he sounded angry. 

"KK, sthut the hell up and go back to texthing your boyfriend."

"Dave is not my boyfriend!" KK shouted. 

Sollux smirked and gave him the but-we-both-know-that's-not-quite-true look. He looked around. "Wonder who ED is..." he trailed off as he looked up. 

His eyes met mine and he grinned. "Hi friend!" he waved and his companions looked up. 

I groaned and reluctantly waved back. 

"Who's that?" AA the ghost girl asked. 

"He'sth my friend. I met him in Calculusth thisth morning." Sollux says. "Hey isth thisth your book?"

I swallow and nod. 

"Why the fuck are you up there?" the angry kid asks. 

Sollux playfully punches the KK kid in the arm. "He'sth probably trying to enjoy sthome peacthe and quiet around thisth placthe." He places my book back down against the wall. He looks up and smiles at me. "Come on guysth. Let'sth leave ED alone." 

KK walked off first, head buried back in his phone and AA followed, back on her tiptoes and head in the clouds. Sollux waved one last time at me and followed his friends. 

As they walked off I realized, they didn't hurt me at all. Everyone else in the school treated me like shit, but Sollux and his friends respected me and let me be.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive.
> 
> TW for terrible family situations and loss of a loved one

I walk home like I always do, by myself with my earbuds in blasting some heavy deathcore metal song or another. Thankfully there was no rain today so the walk was rather pleasant. I made it to my apartment complex within 20 minutes seeing as how close I live to the school. 

As I jogged up the stairs, I wasn't really paying attention and ending up bumping into someone. Hard.

The collision sent me sprawling and I barely caught my bag as I pulled myself and my stuff against the wall. 

The other party had balanced himself out and was looking at me with– oh Gog– two different colored eyes. 

"ED!" he cried. "Hey what'sth up?"

"Hey Sollux," I mumble. "I liwe here." Curse my speech impediment.

Sollux gaped. "No way! I live here too! How come we've never stheen each other before?"

I shrugged and he laughed. "I'm heading down to the coffee sthop at the front office. Want to come?"

I shake my head. "No, sorry, I hawe homew-work"

The boy shrugged. "Well okay. Maybe another time?"

I nod and he smiles, rushing back down the stairs.

I sigh and continued making my way up. 

As I reached my door, I already hear the TV blaring. I groan.

I fit my key into the lock and push open the door; the first thing in my face is a purple boa feather. I push it out of my way and step into the apartment.

There he is, my father, Duelscar Ampora, lounging on the couch with two beautiful women draped across him. They both had very revealing lingerie on.

"Hello, son," my dad says, his eyes never leaving the lady on his right who was currently running a hand down his chest seductively. There was no "how was your day?" or "got any homework?". Just a stony "hello son."

I don't respond to him, there's no need, he won't care. I abscond to my room, shutting and locking the door.

I set my bag on the ground and sit on the edge of my bed. I place my head in my hands. After my mother and brother, Cronus, had died in a car crash a few years ago, my father had completely immersed him self in drink. Soon after, he began having women over to please him and distract him from his grief. But even then that wasn't enough, and now he has to have the television on to some sport show– usually something like boxing where they beat the shit out of each other. My father completely ignores me and acts like I don't even exist half of the time. The only time he needs me is when he wanted me to go to the store to buy him more booze.

I look up around my room. I had taken down all my posters and folded them all in a neat pile. All my clothes and my things were packed away. My bed was made. The only thing out was a suit and a note. The note explained everything. It explained what the suit was for. And most importantly, it explained why I was about to do what I was about to do.

I stand and straighten my rumpled sheets. I pull my phone out of my pocket and lay it in my dresser aligned with my keys. I unlock my door and stand in the archway. _No time to get emotional, Ampora_ I scold myself. I scowl and walk away. 

The women are gone by the time I come back to the living room. My father was still lying on the sofa with a bottle of Talisker Storm in his hand. His eyes were heavy lidded as he flipped through the channels. I strode over to the door and as I begin to turn the knob, my father grunts from the couch. 

"Hey Eri," he slurs. 

I turn my head to him, but not my body. "Yes?" I snarl out at him. 

"While you're out, get me some more Chivas Regal. I'm out." He throws his wallet at me. I fail to catch it and he laughs as I fumble around. 

I grit my teeth and bend to pick it up. It has money and a few fake I.D.s so even though I'm only 17, I could buy his alcohol for him. 

I wrench the door open and step out, dropping the wallet into a trash can by the stairs. 

Without looking back at my apartment, I begin taking the steps two at a time.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this still like– a thing? Ugh sorry for not updating in like a millennia. Here's chapter five, unBETAed in all it's gramatical, misspelled glory.

The sun was blocked by light clouds that had rolled in. There were no rays casting down as I stepped out onto the roof. The gravel crunched under my feet as I slowly walk over to the edge. A car of middle school students was unloading five stories down. I wouldn't feel the impact from this hight. 

I step back, not wanting an audience at the moment. I sat down on the edge of the roof and put my head in my hands. My mind is blank. My mind is blissful. 

The car door shuts and I hear the engine rev and fade away. I lean over; they're gone.

I stand up. I step onto the edge. My arms raise up like a trapeze artist. I close my eyes and lift my face to the sky. The wind has picked up and roars in my ears like a tidal wave. I take a deep breath of the stale air. My foot lifts up and hangs over the edge like a puppets. And I fall.

 

But I don't fall forward. 

I fall onto my back. Back onto the roof. I am confused. The world is blacking out. This isn't what death is like is it? Noise comes crashing back onto me. The sound of the street is loud. 

There is someone trying to talk to me. Hands are on my shoulders, pressing down like anvils. A face swims blurridly in front of me. What's going on?

"Eridan! Hey ED! Hey can you hear me?" 

I don't understand. This is wrong. I should be–

Multi-colored eyes. They're there. He's there. It all comes plummeting back into focus. 

"Sollux?"

"ED! Oh my Gog. ED. Are your okay? What were you doing? You weren't going to–?" His hands are shaking. They run over my shoulders and down my arms. 

My throat closes up. My eyes water and I can't breath. 

He stopped me. He pushed be back. 

I shove him off me. "W-what the fuck!?" I shout at him. My voice breaks. "W-what the fuck– are you doing!? Leawe me alone! Just let me–" I hiccup harshly. Tears are falling down my face. I am a wreck. Snot and drool and I am making a mess. "Gog dammit." I pull my sleeves across my face. Then I just leave them there, the fabric soaking up my tears. 

Sollux has fallen silent. I see him lean back onto his heels, hands in his lap. He's looking at me with that face; that face they all have– the therapists and the school consolers– the /you're pathetic and I don't even know how to help a case as lost as yours/ face. 

"Stop–" I cry. "Stop f-fuckin lookin at me."

This only deepens his concern.

"Stop!" I shout, burying my face into my arms. "You piece of–... fuck!"

He opens his mouth as if to say something, but then closes it. 

Then the strangest thing happens; Sollux wraps his arms around me. I hiccup and freeze, debating shoving him off again. 

But his hand began beating a rhythm on my back and I fall limp onto him. I sob into his shirt like a child. I scream until my throat feels raw. 

Sollux lets my tears flow. He hums softly and the vibrations sooth me. 

When my sobs finally begin to quell, Sollux speaks. "ED, listhten to me. It'sth gonna be okay. I know it'sth hard. I've been in the sthame placthe asth you. But thisth isth not the ansthwer," he says. 

I hiccup. "W-whatewer," I scowl, pulling away. "I don't need your pity."

He laughs. "It'sth not pity. I promisthe you that." He looked at me for a moment. "Look, I usthually come up here to enjoy my coffee in peacthe but... well you made me drop my drink." He looks longingly over his shoulder, and I see a hastily dropped paper mug but the roof entrance. He looks back at me. "Would you pleasthe come with me to get another one? I'll buy you a tea or sthomething and we can talk. And... if I can't convincthe you that thisth isthn't the ansther, then I'll let you come back up here and finish. Can that be our deal?"

I naw at my lip. This is not what I was wanting. But he said he'd let me go. What's one drink going to do? At last I look up and nod. 

He breaks into a grin and stands pulling me with him. "C'mon. I don't know what you like, but there'sth an awsthome, tea latte that you have to try."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are the best! <33333


End file.
